A Night's Romance
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red is tired and wants to go to bed, but who will be keeping him up? What else can happen? RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Ocs are mine.**

**Thank you. I would also like to thank NinjaShiek and Debbie Aaron for their support. Thank you guys!**

* * *

Red let out a yawn as he was getting his clothes off and getting ready for bed. He got his red vest off and then took his pants off, replacing them with pajama bottoms on. He was just about to get into his bed when he saw a note on his pillow. He picked it up and then read it as it said:

_Come to the area where you train. I will be waiting..._

There was no name, but the Pokemon trainer decided to go anyway. He just left with what he was wearing and took his Pokeballs with him, just in case if he was challenged by one of the Brawlers. He arrived to where the note wanted him to be and he looked around, searching for the one who sent him the note.

"I have been waiting for you..." a soft, but dark voice spoke.

Red quickly turned around and then he looked up to see Ashley, who was sitting on a tree branch, one of her golden yellow eyes covered by her jet-black hair. She soon looked down at him once again.

"Why are you wearing those? Where is your vest and hat?" she asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

The Pokemon trainer flushed. "I just felt like going out like this! It's summer, so what if I do wear these?!"

Ashley laughed. "I know. I just like teasing you. I may not be a great Pokemon trainer like you are, but I do tend to tease you."

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"Because it's nice out."

"I'm tired and I wanted to go to bed! There has to be another reason why you want me out here! I have a match in a week from tomorrow and I need my strength for training tomorrow!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You and your training. Is it more important than spending time with your friends? Hmm? Have you even thought about it for one damn second?"

Red then sighed with defeat. "Fine, but you owe me. If I get terrible in my training, I am holding you responcible."

As he climbed up the tree to get to the branch, he nearly slipped when the girl grabbed his wrist, pulling him up. Once she did, he sat next to her and looked up at the stars, the moon shining brightly as it reflected on the water of the ocean. He soon felt tired as Red let out a yawn. Ashley glanced at him from the corner of her eye and giggled softly.

"You really are tired, aren't you?" she asked, trying not to laugh out loud.

Red nodded. "Yeah, I am..."

Then the girl blushed a little, looking away. "You can... lean on me, you know. I don't mind."

The boy blinked at her. "Really? Are you sure that it's ok for me to do that? I mean, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Ashley soon let out a huff. "Look, you want to fall off the tree?"

"No!" Red cried out before he sighed. "If that's what you want me to do, then I will do it." He smiled softly at her. "Thanks..."

He soon leaned on her and rest his head on her shoulder, near the crook of her neck. Ashley blushed more and then she looked away again. Red took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Ashley, can I ask you something?" he asked.

Trying not to stutter, the girl asked, "What is it, Red?"

Red opened his eyes half-way. "Pit told me that on nights like this in the summer, people confess to the ones they love about each other."

"Wh-what do you mean?" This was making the girl nervous even more now.

The Pokemon trainer let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I think it is a good thing that you got me out here..."

He suddenly slipped from Ashley and was falling towards the ground. Ashley gasped and then she jumped down on the ground, managing to catch her friend on time from getting seriously injured, carrying him bridal style, which was a bit weird and awkward. She let out a sigh of relief and shook her head.

"You really can be a pain, you know that?" she muttered.

Red let out a small laugh after that. "I know." He opened his eyes. "You know, you look very beautiful when the moonlight is shining on you, Ashley..."

Ashley blushed, accidently dropping him. "WHAT?!" she screamed out in shock.

Getting up, the boy laughed harder. "Oh, if you could see the look on your face now!!"

"You can be quite the bastard..." Ashley muttered.

Red soon stopped laughing, stroking her cheek gently. "I am serious, though... You look very beautiful right now... Like a princess..."

Ashley felt her heart racing. "Stop it... Please... I am not a princess..."

Cupping a hand on her cheek and moving her face to have her eyes set on his, Red whispered, "You are a princess to me, Ashley. And I can tell by looking into your eyes that I am a prince to you..."

"Stop it!!"

The Pokemon trainer leaned in towards her slowly. "Ashley..."

"No! You're only saying these things because you're-!!"

Red's lips pressed on Ashley's, kissing her tenderly and passionately, keeping his hand cupping her face while the other arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ashley soon closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting her emotions take over. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting him close to her as well. The kiss seemed to last for about a good 5 minutes before they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

Ashley soon asked, "Red, why did you do that?"

Then the Pokemon trainer smiled. "Because I love you... That's why."

Then the girl blushed. "Red! I... I..."

There were no other words she could say as Red gently kissed her again. He knew that she felt the same for him, so there were no words to be exchanged at that moment. Red leaned on her more to have her laying on the ground on her back, while he was on top of her, keeping himself from crushing her with his weight. Their kiss got deeper and they did not want this moment to end. Soon, they parted once more and then the Pokemon trainer rolled over, his arms remaining to be wrapped around his lover, holding her close. Ashley smiled, snuggling close to him.

"Now I am tired," she admitted, closing her eyes.

The boy let out a chuckle. "I am as well. I think I would like to sleep under the moonlight... with my princess..."

Ashley smiled. "Of course... my prince..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Review as well and I will be happy!!!**


End file.
